If love was an option
by urszula26
Summary: after Jean died Logan left the institution and once again became a drifter. Rogue became depressed and her only chance for making it through is if Logan was by her side. To make it worse magneto has a new plan to kill all humans.
1. Default Chapter

If love was an Option

Chapter 1

She grabbed the razor blade from under her bed and just stared at it for a moment as it layed on her palm. She then lifted her left sleeve up and dragged the blade across her white flesh. A strike of pain surged up her arm, causing her drop the blade. The arm was bleeding. She picked up the blade again and dragged it across her arm again. This time the blade didn't cut the skin, knowing what kind of pain to expect made her arms shake. She went across the same spot once again giving all he had within herself. She pulled the blade away after the second cut, wiped it clean with a rag from her sock drawer and pulled down her sleeve. She layed back down on the bed and fell asleep while listening to pantera playing the background. Memeories of those she had touched kept clouding up her mind. She has some many of them she couldn't even tell which memories were hers. She reached over to her jewelery case and took a couple of pain killers she found in the lab downstairs. She loves the feeling of not being able to feel at all. It was her was of getting away from everything, the institution, the ridicule and the pain of knowning she could never have a family. She could feel the drugs kicking in and she just stared up at the ceiling while playing with the white streak in her hair. The only thing she thought about was Logan. She missed him so much, yet she hated him with a deep passion for leaving just because Jean died. She longed to hear his voice.

The room was quiet. The only noise in the motel room was the deep breathing of the strange woman laying next to him. He looked over at her naked body and felt disgusted. He must have been grunk to have slept with this woman. He quietly put on his clothes and grabbed his bag. As he stepped through the door he realized how much he wanted Jean. And the woman he met at the bar last night didn't even compare to her. Then he closed the door and got back on his motorcycle. He didn't know where he was going, he just didn't want to be the smae place for long. He had to keep moving ato keep his mind off thinking about Jean. He couldn't bare the thought. He went back to drifting from city to city doing odd jobs just to make a buck, that he would later spend on getting drunk, and waking up with a different woman every morning. he didn't ever want to go back to the institution. Just stepping inside would remenid him of the one he lost.

storm

Back at the institution the days went by slower. With Jean dead, Logan drifting from city to city and piro joining magneto it felt as it the place was comlpetely hollow.

"Professor, I'm worried about Rogue. Ever since Bobby broke up with her she hasn't been eating,talking and she's never left her room. This isn't just some typical break up." Storm said fretfully.

"I completely understand. What Rogue is going through is to be expected. She feels that she will never be able to have a significant other or a family. Right now all we can do for her is be as supportative as possible."

"But Professor, what if that doesn't work. She doesn't want anyone near her let alone talk to her."

"I'll think of something. Right now I have to concentrate on what Magneto is going to come up with next now that he has Piro on his side. God only knows what can happen.

At Magneto's layer:

He sat in his chair and put his ead back. There was nothing he could think of. There was no new plan to rid the world of humans. His mind was just blank. He put his hands over his face and just took a deep breath in. As he pulled hi hadns away he could she Mystique walking towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"Sir, I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rogue? I brought some pizza for you", Storm yelled over the music blasting from the otherside of the door. "Rogue please let me in. You have to eat something................o.k. fine, I'll just leave the pizza infront of your door incase you get hungry".

Rogue could smell the heavy scent of the pizza seeping from underneath her door. The smell of food made her sick. But at the same time she begged for it. She slowly got up and opened the door. She picked up the pizza. As she was about to bite into it, her stomach turned and made her quickly sick. She right away pulled the pizza away from her face and through against the wall across from her door. She then walked back in her room and buried herself under the covers.

"Come on punch him in the ribs! Kill him, kill him!" The crowd roared as Logan kept beating the man who was near death. Every fist Logan dug into the man's flesh would spray the man's blood back at him. By the time the ref called the match over, Logan was covered in his opponents blood. It dripped of his chin onto its sweaty chest. He looked out into the crowd and saw Rogue standing in her long green cloak. Suddenly the man he thought he had beaten unconcious came from behind him and kicked him in the back causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them back again she was gone. He turned around only to catch a punch. He fell to the floor and looked out to the crowd and there she was again. Looking the exact same way as he last saw her a half a year ago. The man repeatedly kicked him the ribs, but he didn't care. He couldn't take his off her. He was afraid if he blinked she would disapear again. Finally Logan got fed up. He grabbed the mans leg and dragged him to the floor, Kicked him in the stomach and to finish him off he stepped right on his shoulder. He looked out into the crowd, but again she wasn't there. He couldn't tell if it was in his mind or if she really did come. He pulled out a quarter from his pocket and put it in the payphone. As he dialed the numbers thoughts of Rogue swam through his head. why did he start to think of her all of the sudden.

"Hello", Said the voice from the other line.

"Uh, hi is um Professor X there".

" Logan! How are you, I haven't heard from you in a while. Where have you been hiding yourself". Prfeesor X said with enthusiasm.

" How is Rogue doing?" Logan asked only to be followed by a long deep breath from the other line.

" Not well I'm afraid. She hasn't said a word or eaten anything since it happened."

" Since what happened?" Logan demanded.

" Bobby Drake left her. He felt that if he couldn't be with her physically that there was no reason for being with her at all."

" Oh god", Logan spoke from under his breath.

"Logan why don't you come visit the institute for a little while, it could cheer her up a litlle bit, maybe even get her talking again".

" I don't know. I'm kind of busy. Got me a new life started."

"Logan drifting from city to city is not a life. It's just an escape. You can't runaway from what happened, because it will always follow you." Prof X advised.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom but think I'll be ok, bye"

At Magneto's layer:

"Mystique even though your plan is good we don't know for sure if she'll agree to this. Don't you remeber the last time we involved her in a plan".

" Yes but that only happened because those fucking X-men got in our way. And plus this girl is in the midle of a nervous break down, any minute she'll just give up and I'll be there to give her a helping hand. I just have to wait for the right moment."Mystique impled with a wide eyes and a grin".

" And how will you know when is the right moment"?

"Simple, I'll go to that school diguised as a student and keep a close watch on her while you gather up some new recruits."

"And you're sure this will work."? Magneto asked with doubt.

" I have never been so sure before".


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

"Rogue, Rogue. Listen you have to come to class. This is getting out of hand.

You can't just waste away in that room for the rest of your life. People are seriously

worried about you".Screamed Scott from the other side of the door.

He pressed his forehead against the door and took a deep beath in. The stench

from the room was seeping under the door and made him sick. He then looked up

at the door, examining it from top to bottom, tipped his glasses and blew off the

lock. The door swong open reveiling the the smell of old, uneaten food, a closed

window and a unbathed girl.

"What the fuck are you doing. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" Rogue

screamed at the top of her lungs.

Scott grabbed her covers wrapped her in it, to make sure she didn't try to suck

him dry and threw her over his shoulders. He carried her down the hallway and out

of the school while she kicked screamed.

"Scott I'm warning you put me down", And as soon as it was said Scott threw

her into the waterfountain infront of the school. Her entire body was soaked. Her

sweater, sweat pants and the covers weighed her down. Finally she dugged her

head out of the drentch blanket that was inclosing her like a net.

"Are you out of your fucking mind" She screamed so loud it fell as if her throat

was ripping apart.

"You fucking stink, I thought it was time for a bath."He said while walking back

into the school.

The frozen girl crawled out of the fountain layed down on the grass beside her

and began to weep. She wasn't ready to leave her room. And show her face. As

Scott heard her crying he stopped. He knew that she was in pain and that her life

wasn't going to go back to normal just by yelling at her. He turned around only to

see a shivering girl,laying on the ground, with her hands over eyes and tears streaming

down the side of her face. He walked back to her and knelt down beside her.

He wanted to hold and comfort her but too much of her flesh was showing. He took

of his sweater and wrapped it around her. He then took her into his arms and held

her close to his chest.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't take being here everyday. I just want to die".

She cried out

"You don't mean that, your just upset about Bobby breaking up with you.

You'll get over it, He's just another boy. There will be lots more." Scott advised.

Just then Rogue turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. She

couldn't believe what he was saying. It was as if he knew nothing about her.

"You dont get it do you?" She remarked as she stood up and walked away.

She walked back into her room and opened her window, finally realizing

the stench she had live in for months. She put all her dirty clothes into the

laundry basket, threw away all the garbage and vaccumed the floor. Finally her

room was cleaned. She then opened up her sock drawer. Took out the rag

drentched in her blood and stared at it. She clentched it in her fist and put in

back in drawer, and layed down on her bed.

_He was trapped, nowhere to run. He could hear them coming closer. They _

_wanted him again for another expirement. He wouldn't let them take him. _

_He walked towards them with his hands by his side. He then smiled and flexed _

_his muscles to release his metal knives. But nothing happened. He looked up at_

_them and knew it was the end. He dropped to the floor and put his hands behind _

_his back and was facing the floor. He waited there for them to take him. But _

_no one touched him. When he looked up they were all laying on the floor. _

_He took his hands off his back and got up off floor. He didn't know what _

_happened. When he turned around he saw her, Rogue. Dressed completely _

_in white clothing as if she were an angel. She put here bare hand on his face, felt_

_his skin , looked him straight in the eyes and whispered "Don't leave again", _

_And kissed him. It was almost as if they were floating on air. As they _

_unlocked their lips, Logan touched her face. Suddenly the smile from his face _

_was gone as he looked down and saw three knives poking through her stomach. _

_The knives were pulled out of her and she fell on him. When he looked up_

_to see who had done this, he was astonished to see that it was an evil looking _

_version of himself._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed and at the top of his lungs as

he awoke from his dream. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and sweat was

dripping down his entire body. He knew right then and there that he had to go

back. He was all Rogue had and he left her.

"Mystique all I want to know is how are you planning on disguising yourself at

the institute, Logan knows your scent and would definetly know if you were

there." Asked Magneto with doubt in his voice.

"Logan is not a problem because he is not there. Ever since Jean Grey died

he's been back to drifting roots. Everything will go perfectly.

" I hope so because if Logan comes back we might aswell through the entire

plan into the garbage"

"Look you just worry about building a new ceribro and i'll worry about the girl".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP". Its had rung for 15 minutes over and over before she

opened her eyes to see that it was 7:30 and she was late for class. She didn't

want to go back to class, but she knew that if she didn't she could expect another

dip in the fountain. And maybe the change of scenery would lift her spirit.

After another 5 minutes of staring at the alarm clock and enduring the irritating

beeping, she reached over and it turned off. She dragged herself out of her bed and

closed the window shut. The sound of children yelling and playing seemed more

annoying than the alarm clock. She looked in her closet and started pulling out clothes

to wear. After searching through the piles of flashy, bright coloured t-shirts and skirts

she finally decided to wear her ratty black jeans and grey flanel shirt that she only

wears on laundry days. And her old sneakers that she only wore to gym class, as

opposed to the number of heels and strappy sandles she has closet fulls of. She looks

at herself in the mirror. Her hair a mess and not a bit of make up on her face. Usually

she wouldn't dare to leave her room without atleast mascara on, but now she

couldn't care less about how shitty her face looked. She grabbed one notebook

and a single pen and left her room.

The institute seemed so much smaller then when she first came. The hallways

were empty so that means all classes had already started. She walks over to her

Science class, takes a deep breath and walked in the room. Everyone went silent and

stared at her with disbelief. She went into her room as a cheery, bubbly girl and came

out sad, lonely and confused.

"Well hello Rogue it's nice of you to finally join us. There is a seat in the back"

Said Storm with a Smile on her face.

"Alright back to todays lessons on hurricanes, does anybody know which part of the

world experiences the most huricanes per year."she ask with no responce.

"Rogue maybe you know the answer?" Rogue didn't say a word, she just started at

her. After 10 seconds of Rogue's and Storm's staring competition Storm finally broke

away and ask Jubilee for the answer. Rogue turned back to her notebook and started

wriitting and drawing every thought in her head.

At last the bell rang. As Rogue was leaving the class room one of the student bumped

into her making her drop her notebook. She knelt down to get it and when she looked

over she saw Bobby with a girl. He had her against the lockers and were kissing as if they

were attatched at the lips. Rogue picked up her notebook and ran out of the school and

layed on the picnic table beside the baseketball nets. She stared up at the branches above

her and kept say over to herself in her head she wasn't going to cry.

"Hey" Out of nowhere a girl with a purple mohawk and dazzling blue eyes appeared infront

of her. The girl had surprised Rogue to the point where she nearly fell off the picnic table.

"Your sitting on my bench." Replied the mystery girl.

"Look I'm not in the mood for conversation right now so do you think you could piss off"

Rogue declared as she turned her head away from her.

"Hmm, see you don't understand, I have this preppy little blonde girl in my class with the

IQ of a door knob and if I go back I am going to kill her or myself" Rogue began to laugh, which

was the first time she had laughed in months.

"Alright I'll move, but only because I know how annoying those types of girls could be."

"Thanks, uh my name is Misty, and if you want you don't have to go but you do have to

endure me for the next hour and a half."

"I have no problem with that" Rogue replied.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I hate this school, I just want to leave." Said Rogue while still lying on the picnic table with Misty sitting beside her and looking through Rogue's notebook.

"Why don't you leave?" Asked Misty while her eyes were still mesmerized to the book.

"I don't know"

" Who is this man in you notebook." Asked Misty as she pointed to a picture of a tall strong, bushy man.

"He's nobody" Rogue replied as she pulled her eyes away from the picture.

" Well there is at least five drawings of this man in here. Are you sure he's just a nobody?'

" Definitely."

" Hold on I think I've seem him before. He used to hang around this institute with the professor, but he left a while ago." Stated Misty. " Wait a minute, your waiting for him aren't you. That's why you don't just get up and leave. You're waiting for him to come back."

Just as that was said Rogue quickly sat up and grabbed her notebook.

"I'm not waiting, I could care less if he comes back or not."

"Do you think he will come back?" Misty asked.

"No, the only person he cared about died so what's he point of him coming back." Rogue replied as she looked down at her feet. She kept saying over and over to herself in her head I'm not going to cry , I'm not going to cry but was interrupted by the lunch bell.

"Look I' starving do you wanna go and get some lunch." Suggested Misty.

Rogue hadn't eaten a full meal in a couple of weeks, she just munched on chips and crackers that she kept stacks of under her bed. She could hear her stomach rumbling and knew it was time to start eating again before she ends up with an eating disorder. And she didn't want anymore problems with herself.

"Yeah sure"

They got up off the table and headed for the cafeteria. As soon as Rogue took one step in the crowed cafeteria, everybody went quiet and looked up at her.

"Come on lets go and wait in line or else all the pudding cups will be gone." Said Misty to break the silence.

Rogue and Misty took a seat at an empty table and tried to drown out all the noise around them. Rogue ate two hamburgers so fast it was as if she were afraid that someone was about to take them away from her.

"Hungry?" Misty replied with a smirk on her face.

Rogue took a look at her ketchup and mustard cover hands and began to laugh as well.

"How long were you in that room?"

" I don't know. I didn't even turn on my alarm clock until yesterday. I pretty much spent the entire time I was in there just listening to music, drawing and sleeping. Time kinda didn't exist."

"Hi Rogue." Said Bobby.

Rogue turned around and saw him standing behind her, he look exactly the same as he did the last time she had seen him.

"What do you want Bobby."

"I just wanted to know how you were doing, I haven't seen you in a while. So I was just wondering."

"Well Bobby I'm doing just fine and I would greatly appreciate it if you would get the fuck away from me before I use this butter knife to slowly castrate you. Oh my bad, you never had anything there to castrate in the first place." Implied Rogue with a big smile on her face while everybody in the cafeteria cheered for Rogue.

Bobby took a step back while staring at her and then broke eye contact and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh My God, that was so brilliant. I couldn't have told him off better myself.

He pulled up to the gates, took his helmet off and stared at the building on the other side. It looked so perfect. Green grass and trees surrounding a beautiful mansion filled with children. He had almost forgot why he left. He spoke into the speaker box, saying his name, and as soon as that was done the gates opened. He drove up to the doors, got off his bike, and walked up the steps. He grabbed a hold of the door knob, and stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Logan, Hello. I was expecting you would come back soon." Said the Professor with a huge smile on his face as he wheeled over to Logan.

"Hi, uh where is everybody?"

"In class of course, why don't you bring your luggage up to your room." Suggested the professor.

Logan stepped into his old room, put his luggage down and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bedroom window, and watched the children in gym glass. He had missed the sound of children. He backed away from the window, laid down on his bed, and fell asleep. It was the first time in a while Logan actually enjoyed sleeping. He usually just passed out from all the alcohol and woke up next to a woman he couldn't remember from the night before. About two hours had passed when he had awoken from his nap. He took off his jacket and headed downstairs.

"LOGAN! Oh my god, how are you?" Asked Storm.

"I'm doing O.K., and you?"

"Same, we've missed you around here, I think even Scott misses you" Storm informed Logan.

"Where is Rogue?"

"I'm not quiet sure…She's doing better you know."

"Really? How", asked Logan

"She finally left her room and today during lunch I saw her shove two hamburgers down her throat, so I know she's eating again".

"Look, I'm going to go and try and find her, I'll probably see you at diner."

"Alright, seeya".

"So what are doing for the rest of the night?" ask Misty

"Well, I have about a hundred pages of homework that I have to catch up on, but otherwise I'm free. Why do you have something planned?"

"Yeah but I don't know if you'll be up to it." Teased Misty.

"Come on just tell me, I'm up for anything at this point." Replied Rogue.

" There's this club out in the city. It's said to be really wild. You could really let loose after all that time in your room."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't think I should go, I might hurt somebody and if it's really packed I could kill somebody."

" Rogue can I ask you something?" Questioned Misty

" Yeah of course."

"When was the last time you had some real fun. And I'm not talking about like going to see a movie with some friends. I'm talking about some crazy, stupid, immature, wild fun, where you don't give a shit about anything of anyone, but yourself?

"I don't think I have ever had that kind of fun before."

"Then what are you waiting for. Look I even have some clothes that are appropriate for this club that will cover you up so nobody gets hurt, O.K?"

"O.K." Rogue replied with a big smile on her face.

" Oh and Rogue can I ask you another question? You know how you were in that room for a long time, how did you ever go to the bathroom?"

Rogue completely burst out into laughter, ""I snuck out of my room when everyone was sleeping or in class and went, Is that all?" Rogue answered while still laughing.

"Yeah" Misty answered while looking deep into Rogue's eyes. The green in her eyes stood out like a candle in a cave.

Logan paced back and forth in the library trying to find the right thing to say when he sees her. It was something he never felt before. He was confused and anxious at the same time. The dream he had of her kept racing through his mind.

"Logan, what are you doing in here?" Asked Storm. She couldn't help wonder why Logan was hiding inside of the library, away from all the people who wanted to greet him and tell him how much they have missed him. What was on his mind?

"I'm just thinking."

"Well after you're done thinking, why don't you come into the lounge and say hello to everybody. I'm sure everybody is dying to see you. Especially Rogue."

Wolverine right away after hearing her name walked out of the library with Storm. They stepped into the Lounge and Logan was ambushed by all the students with their hellos and welcome backs. When Storm looked at him surround by all those children, she saw the real Logan, the Logan that is fun, playful and caring. Every since he stepped into that house she could feel tension and despair in him. But now it was all wiped away. She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Wow you guys got bigger since I last saw you, I think you have grown three……." Logan trailed off as he saw her standing in the background. She wasn't how he remembered her. Last time he saw her, she had a bubbly attitude and had innocent eyes. But now when he saw her, she looked empty. Her plaid shirt, ripped up pants and long tangled hair was a big change from her usual outfit. She was dead inside. Her bubbly personality was dead. Her innocent eyes hidden by a think layer of torment and hate. She was no longer Marie, just Rogue.

Rogue could feel her heart crumbling inside of her. She hated him, she hated everything about him. The thought of him made her upset, but now that she was actually looking at him she wanted to cry so badly. Finally she could no longer hold her tears in and started running up to her room.

Logan broke away from the children and began running after her. "Rogue wait, Rogue, Please!" He yelled. But it didn't do much. Rogue slammed her bedroom door in his face and turned up her music. Logan needed to talk to her, he didn't know why but he couldn't pull himself away from her door. He began banging on the door, harder and harder until finally he broke the door open.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing," Rogue screamed while Logan walked over to her CD player and turned it off. " Leave me the fuck alone Logan, I don't ever want to talk to you, I don't even know why you're back."

"I'm back for you." Logan replied at the same volume as hers.

"Back for me, back for me. You never gave a damn about me. If you did then you wouldn't have left when I needed you the most. You were the one person in this whole fucking institution that I trusted and cared for the most. And you left again. This time you didn't even say goodbye. You promised me you would take care of me. Just get out of my room."

" Rogue please," Logan begged as he grabbed her arm while she was turning away.

"Ooooowwwwww, let go" Rogue screamed in pain.

Logan looked his hand that grabbed her arm and saw blood on it that pierced through the wool cloves. He looked up at her, and grabbed her arm again, trying to pull off her glove.

"Logan let go, please don't do this." Rogue said a second too late. Logan had pulled off the entire clove and saw Rogues arm covered with cuts. One of her recent cuts had not healed all the way and was dripping blood everywhere.

Logan just froze. Fear had completely swallowed him whole. The sight of her arm made him want to vomit.

"Rogue what is this. WHAT IS THIS!" Screamed Logan as he back out of her room. He leaned against the wall supporting her door, in the hallway, and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Tears kept running down his face and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop thinking, that it was his fault, it was his fault, it was his fault.

Rogue wrapped up her arm put on some new cloves and ran out of her room, desperately trying to find Misty.


	7. Chapter 7

"MISTY!" Rogue yelled as she banged on Misty's door over and over. Finally Misty opened the door to see a girl with tears pouring down her shaking body.

"Rogue what happen, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah, no problem", Misty answered her with big smile on her face.

"Logan, Logan what happened, Logan look at me" Storm asked. But Logan couldn't hear her. He could only hear the voice inside his head saying, it's all your fault, repeatedly. Storm then grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Logan, what happened?"

Just then Logan looked up at her and lifted up his blood soaked hand. Stormed looked down at it and held his hand. "Oh my God, why are you bleeding?"

"It's not mine, it's Rogue's, she cuts." Logan mustered out as his voice quickly began to fade.

"Are you serious?" She replied." No, no, Rogue doesn't do that. She's never done that. It's not like her".

"You think I'm lying!" Logan said assertively, as he got up off the floor. "This isn't my blood Storm! I'd rather it be my blood than Rogue's, but it's not mine. She needed me."

"She needed all of us, Logan. This isn't your fault, I mean I didn't hear her cries either." Storm assured Logan as she touched the skin under the left side of his jaw with her fingertips and slowly moved them to the center of his neck. But Logan pulled her hand away, feeling that he was not worth her reassurance.

"I need to find her." Logan said as he marched down the hallway.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Storm asked Logan as she was trying to catch up to him. Logan kept walking down the hallway looking for any sign of her. He then turned around and grabbed Storm by her shoulders

"Does she have any friends that she could have gone to".

"No, I don't think so". Storm replied with fear in her voice as Logan gripped her shoulders harder. Logan looked at her face and saw that she was scared not only for Rogue but for herself.

"I'm sorry, I just", Logan said as he let go of Storm. He tried to finish his sentence but it felt like all the words were choking him. " I just…"

"Hey did any of you see my car keys." Scott said as he just entered the room. As he looked at both Strom and Logan he could see something wasn't right. "What'd going on?"

"You're missing you car keys!" Logan said as he raced out of the hallway passed Scott almost knocking him over.

" Hey! I'm glad you're concerned but that's no reason to push" Scott scowled as he ran after Logan.

"So how did you get the keys to Scott's car anyway?" Rogue asked as she and Misty walked over to the garage.

"I'm really good with disguises." Misty said with a smirk. She then pointed the keys in the air, and pressed a button on the key chain, listening for the beeping noise form Scott's car. As soon as they heard it they walked over to his car and got in.

"As much of an asshole Scott is he does have a nice car." Rogue complemented as she played with the window button.

"He sure does, I just hope it looks the same way as when we come back". Misty joked as they both laughed.

"ROGUE!" Screamed Logan from across the garage.

"Hey isn't that the guy..."

"GO, GO, GO." Rogue interrupted. Misty then sped out of the garage as Rogue gave Logan the middle finger along with a big smile as they drove away.

"Wow, what was that about?" Misty asked.

"Nothing." Rogue quickly replied.

"Did that nothing have to do with the blood dripping from your arm?"

"Look Misty…"

"Don't worry about it" Misty replied as she put her arm on Rogue's bleeding arm. " I think there might be some first aid stuff in his clove compartment. You should probably disinfect it and wrap it up in a bandage."

" I've only known you one day and you're already the most understanding person I know" Rogue said as was taking off her glove. She then opened up the glove compartment to find a first aid kit, and a pack of smokes. Rogue first pulled out the first aid kit wrapped her arm up and then she reached for the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out and lit it up.

" Hey, I didn't know Scott smoked or that you did".

" Well Scott started ever since Jean died and I started when I found out about my powers. Unfortunately Storm caught me and told me I was too young to kill myself and took all my packs. But I still smoke. I just became better at hiding it."

" There's a little rebel in you yet". Misty said.

After driving for an hour, Misty and Rogue arrived in downtown. They went to the nice part of town filled with boutiques and cafés.

"Uh Misty why are we in this part of town?"

"Trust me you don't want to park a car this nice in the area we're going." Misty replied as they both got out of the car. They began to walk down the street completely looking out of place among all the woman with their tiny dogs and their Gucci purses. All of a sudden Rogue stopped and stared at the coat displayed in the window. The coat was black and reached all the way to the floor with leather forearms and a corset in the back.

"Holy shit, I really like that jacket". Rogue said as her glazed eyes were focused on the coat. Misty watched her admire the coat and saw something within her, an opportunity.

"Why don't you go in there and get it then."

"With what money that jacket must be at least 2000 dollars."

" I never said to go and buy it, I said to go and get it." Misty corrected.

" I don't think a jacket is worth prison."

" Rogue if you wanted that jacket you could go in there and grab it without anybody knowing. Remember you're a mutant you're stronger than the humans. We should have whatever we want and not be persecuted. We are the dominant species, not them. So go in there and take that jacket, it belongs to you, not them."

"You're right why should we have to feel like outsiders, we're stronger." Rogue said while still staring at the window. However this time she wasn't staring at the coat she was staring at her reflection in the glass. And she didn't see the old Rogue anymore.

" I'm glad you feel that way, so do you want to do this?"

"Yes" Rogue said as she turned away from the window and looked straight at Misty who had a huge smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

" Welcome, how may I help you?"

" Hi, uh I was really interested in that jacket out front." Rogue replied.

" It's a coat." Interrupted the busty brunette behind the counter.

" Oh my mistake, I was just wandering how much is it?" Rogue asked with a big smile on her face. However the brunette behind the counter or Michelle as it read on her golden nametag just stared at Rogue like she was a bum of the streets. The brunette then took off her glasses and started cleaning them with a handkerchief, as she replied to Rogue's question." It's $3500."

" I'll take it." Rogue said with a big smile on her face. " Could you go get it for me".

"What size are you?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

" I don't know, figure it out." Rogue demanded and then the lady turned away and began rustling through the racks. Rogue then looked over her shoulder to see Misty walk into the store behind the counter and into the back. The woman never even noticed Misty. The woman then made her way back to the counter with the coat.

"Excuse me do you think I could see you manicure, it's absolutely gorgeous." Rogue complimented.

"Of coarse," the woman said as she stuck out her hand right before Rogue. Rogue then took off her right glove laid it down beside the coat and reached for her hand. When she grabbed her hand a great sensation of power and energy filled Rogue as the woman behind the counter became weaker and weaker until finally she fell down to the floor. Misty then walked in and began to clap," I didn't think you had it in you" she said.

"Did you grab the tape from the surveillance camera?"

"You got the jacket?"

"It's a coat," Rogue corrected.

"Wow you really do become the person you feed off of, alright well let's go."

"Wait," Rogue exclaimed, " I want those boots too".

About 20 minutes later they both left the boutique wearing completely new outfits along with boots. Rogue walked down the street feeling more powerful than she ever had before; she saw something she wanted and she went for it. As the walked to the club the roads became dirtier, street light became dimmer and the street was louder. They stepped into a skuzzy Laundromat. Rogue was completely baffled as to why she was in a Laundromat. But as she followed Misty to the back of the building she knew why she was led to this destination. There was a staircase leading down into the floor with a strong red light and loud music peeking out from it. They followed the red light down 6 floors until finally they came to the bottom where a thick door stood in between them and the red light. Misty knocked 5 times on the door. Quickly after a peep whole opened revealing two very large, dark eyes.

"What do you want?" The owner of the large dark eyes asked.

"To come in." Misty responded.

"Who's the girl?" The large dark eyes asked referring to Rogue.

"She's new, don't worry she has the x gene." Misty said followed by the door opening making a large creaking noise. Rogue stepped in after Misty wearily. When the door closed her doorman was revealed to be a tall built man his eyes seem even larger than before.

" Hello I'm Derek, Pleased to make your acquaintance..."

" Rogue. My name is Rogue". She replied as Derek tipped his hat towards her. She never expected a man of his size to be so polite. Misty then grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor to where the music got louder and louder. Finally Misty opened another set of doors to reveal a huge warehouse packed with mutants dancing to jungle beats, mutants of every shape and size.

" Wow, now this is what I call fun." Rogue said in amazement. She then walked over to the middle of the warehouse and joined in on the dancing with Misty. The rest of the night was a blur do to 5 tequila shots, 3 beers and all the Vodka in Poland. The next morning Rogue found herself lying in her bed with her clothes still on and her breath reeking of booze and vomit. She couldn't even remember how she got home or what happened to Misty. When she sat up the room was spinning, her head felt like a washing machine and every sound made whether is was the footsteps outside the door or the wind hitting the window, sounded like a bulldozer. All she could think about was how glad she was that is was Saturday and there was no school. She was unbelievably thirsty like never before and had no choice but to go down to the cafeteria, she didn't know if she could stomach the smell of scrambled eggs and sausages. Instead she pulled out Scott's pack of smokes from her coat pocket and lit one up near the opened window.

That morning, Logan paced up and down the hallway in front of Rogue's room wondering what to say to her. Yesterday he had tried to talk to her when she got back at 4 am in the morning but all she did was vomit on his shoes and pass out. But Logan caught her before she fell to the floor and carried her up to her room where he took off her shoes and coat and tucked her into her bed, while not caring about the vomit all over his pants. He decided to wait until she woke up and really talk to her. He started pacing down the hall to his room when he picked up a smell. A familiar smell. It was the door to Misty's room and suddenly the smell was clear. It was Mystique. He broke down the door to reveal Mystique, half in her blue form and the other half in the form of the young teenager Misty. Logan the got his blades out and went to attack Mystique. Mystique jumped up onto the dresser and kicks him in the cheek, knocking him to the floor. She then jumped out the window and was gone from the institute. All the kids in the dorm came running to the room, even Rogue came though still in her ugly state of health. She couldn't believe what she just saw. The one person in the institution she trusted was in fact her worst enemy, disguised. Logan then turned to Rogue.

"Did you know about this?" Logan yelled.

"Of course not I just met her yesterday, how was I supposed to know." Rogue responded but in a calm voice almost like she didn't even care she was being tricked.

"Where is Misty?" Strom asked as she push through all the children" Where do you think they took her?"

" I don't." Logan said as he kicked the foot of the bed. Then Rogue walked over to the broken window and reed out. "Rogue aren't you mad?"

" Oh… yeah, extremely furious." Rogue said, but once again there was no anger in her voice. She then walked out of the room and leaving everyone confused as to her reaction to the whole situation. Logan looked the most confused of all or the most worried.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, back so soon? I would thought this would take a little more time," said Magneto as Mystique walked into the room.

"Logan's back, He found me out. But don't worry I think she's coming around, just give me more time and she'll come around."

"I hope so, without her, this plan is dead." Magneto replied and then turned to Pyro. "Pyro go grab our Misty will you. I think it's time for her to go home, we're done using her services."

Back at the institute, Rogue sat in her room smoking the pack she took from Scott's car, while putting on her coat and getting ready to leave. She took a drink from the vodka bottle under her bed, through her cigarette in it and headed out the door.

"Rogue!" Scott called from down the hallway.

"What the fuck is it now?" Rogue replied not even turning around to face him.

"Do not ever use my car without my permission again or take anything of mine again!" Scott yelled as Rogue turned around to face him.

"Oh you mean like this pack of smokes, here take them. I'll go pick up my own pack. By the way Scott I never took you for a guy who smokes lights, very masculine." Rogue said sarcastically as she walked away from him and began down the hall. But Scott ran after her and grabs her arm and pulled her around.

"What is with you lately?"

"Let go off me Scott."

" First tell me why are you acting this way." Scott demanded.

"Let go off me right now." Rogue said in a calm but serious voice.

"Tell me!" He yelled even louder, but all of a sudden Scott's hand that was gripping her arm, had Rogue's other hand on top of his, while sucking the life out of him. He began to sink to the floor and finally hit the floor, and let go off her. Rogue let go of him and felt a rush of power flowing through her body and then red laser beam rushed from her eyes, burning a hole in the floor. She covered her eyes and began running down the hallways feeling the walls around to guide her. When she came to the stairs she fell down and tumbled the whole way down, while trying to keep her eyes shut. When she hit the last few steps she hit her head and opened her eyes firing a red beam right through the roof. Everyone in the institute came running, to find Rogue all mangled up on the floor and bleeding from the head. Logan ran right over to her closing her eyes while the beams burned his hand. He then toughed her head and let her suck his powers so that she could stop bleeding. Logan finally let go and fell to the floor gasping for breath. Rogue awoke from her unconscious state and covered her eyes and started screaming and crying as she lay on the floor. Xavier wheeled over to her and looked down at her. He knew this was going to happen, he knew that eventually powers would get to her and take over. Storm and the other teachers herded all the students back to their room, as Hank McCoy ran upstairs to find Scott lying limp, in the middle of the hallway. Logan summed up enough strength and crawled over to Rogue.

"Oh God, what have I done, oh god, what have I done," Rogue said over and over, while still lying on the floor covering her eyes. Logan began to shed a tear and held he in his arms while making sure not to touch her skin. He looked up at Xavier and saw a tear in his eye, and then watched Xavier wheel away and into his office.

" Rogue, what happened to you?" Logan said in a soft voice, while holding back every emotion within him. Rogue rested her head on his shoulder and clenched him tight, and in a quiet voice almost too quiet to hear she said, " Kill me". Rogue thought she said it too quiet for Logan to hear, but Logan heard and felt every muscle in his body tense up.

"Can we get out of here for a little bit?" Rogue said this time in a clear voice.

"Yeah sure," said Logan as her picked her up and carried her to the garage. He sat her down on the back of his motorcycle, put a helmet on her, while her eyes were still closed. He got on and drove off. After 20 minutes of driving they can to a cliff right on the beach. Logan got off and carried her to the far edge of the cliff and sat her down. He then took off her helmet, and Rogue still had her eyes clenched.

" I think you it's safe for you to open your eyes now" He said as he pushed her hair behind her ears.

"She opened her eyes and relieved her bright green eyes back to their normal state.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Just a place I like to come when I have some shit to think about. Maybe you could tell me what you're thinking about and what the fuck happened back there."

"I-I-I-I don't know what happened, it's like I wasn't even myself. I didn't mean to do that to Scott, I don't even remember why I did it. Oh God this is bad, this is really bad. They're going to kick me out of the institute aren't they?" Rogue said as she began to whimper.

"Listen to me Rogue they won't kick you out of there, they want to help you, not cast you away. And anyways I'm here for you. I promise, I won't leave anymore. While I was away I realized a couple of things. I can't stand being without you for more than a minute, I worry about every second of the day and I love you in a way that I have never loved anyone before, not even Jean."

" Do you really?"

"Yes I do, very much, so much it hurts." Logan said. He then leaned in to kiss stopped right before touching her lip, starring right into her eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly, she let out a tear, and pushed him away.

"Get away from me Logan, leave!" Rogue yelled as she backed away from him. "I can't do this."

"Rogue please."

"Get away from me!" Rogue yelled once more and pushed Logan away again. Logan put on his helmet and drove away. And looked back once to see Rogue standing in the open clearing all alone, with not an ounce of emotion in her.


End file.
